


Permission

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Committed Relationship, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: Patrick may have made a mistake in talking to Stevie about his plans to marry David.Before S05E12





	Permission

After Derek left, Patrick and Stevie set about rearranging the chairs that they’d moved to accommodate their clandestine dance practice. This had been the second rehearsal that they had kept a secret from Mrs Rose. They had come so close to nailing the routine tonight, but the lift eluded them. Derek assured them that one more night would do it. Patrick hoped he was right, he hadn’t spent the night with David in three days and he was exhausted from the extra practice.

Throwing himself into one of the last two remaining chairs, he reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of the store’s best wine and a couple of the plastic wine glasses they used for tastings at the store. He held the bottle up to Stevie.

“Wine?”

“God, yes,” she replied, taking the chair opposite.

He poured glasses for both of them. For a moment they were quiet, lost in thought. His muscles ached in places he hadn’t known existed before they’d begun practicing the routine. As difficult as the dance was, he was proud of both of them for sticking with it. They might actually make it through opening night without anyone laughing at them, he thought.

“You know,” he said after a while. “I’m glad we got to do this together. It’s been fun getting to know each other better.”

“Is it the wine or the exhaustion that’s bringing out your sappy side, because I’m so tired I can barely move?”

Patrick grinned and waited. Dealing with David’s regular desire to avoid emotional conversations had left him well-prepared for Stevie’s reticence.

Eventually, Stevie added, “I’ve liked it too. If you hadn’t been here, Mrs Rose would have driven me over the edge and I probably would have quit.”

Some of their rehearsals had been pretty intense. In addition to learning the complicated steps to all the dance routines, dealing with Mrs Rose at every rehearsal had added even more tension to some of their practice sessions. On one occasion, three of the Kit Kat dancers had burst into tears and Alexis had threatened to stage a walkout after Mrs Rose’s demands became too extreme. 

He took a deep breath. He’d needed to ask Stevie the question that had been on his mind for the past three weeks. 

“Anyway, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about.” Suddenly, he found that he couldn’t look at Stevie, so he stared at his wine glass instead. He wasn’t quite sure what he would do if this conversation went badly. 

“You’re not going to break up with David, are you?” Stevie’s voice was low and worried. She was staring at him intently, eyes narrowed.

“What? No! Why would you think that?” Patrick glanced at her, a look of shock on his face. 

“You look kind of scared. Plus, we all know David’s a lot. I thought maybe you’d had enough.”

“No no. It’s definitely not that. No. More of the opposite, really.” He laughed nervously and downed the last of his wine. “I...um...I want to ask David to marry me and I...wanted to make sure you might be...uh...more or less okay with that?”

He focused on the floor for a moment before looking up to find Stevie staring at him with the most gleeful look in her eyes that he’d ever seen. It reminded him of the look she got just before she decided to taunt David about his clothes. 

“Wait, are you asking my permission to marry him?” Patrick had a sinking feeling that this might not have been the best idea. “You realize that’s like giving me control over the future of your relationship? I might have to think about whether or not you are truly worthy of my permission.”

“Okay, maybe not permission exactly...more like your blessing, or approval, or maybe a general lack of opposition?” As he tried to move the conversation back into back into more comfortable territory, he could see a smile twitching at the corner of Stevie’s mouth. He started to grin as she began to laugh and he threw the cork from the wine bottle at her.

“You’re a terrible woman, Stevie Budd.”

“You should see your face!” She was outright laughing at him now. “I’ve never seen you look so worried!”

He waited until her laughter had died away before raising an eyebrow at her. “So?”

“Oh my god! Yes, you have my blessing to marry him! Do you even have to ask?” Her early sarcasm and laughter was gone, replaced by a serious look. “You’ve changed him, and not in that cheesy way where couples become intolerable to everyone else. You’ve made him want to be better and you make him happy. He loves you.” Her voice was fond and maybe a tiny bit wistful.

He beamed at her happily, glad that she was on board with his plan to propose and touched by her words about what he meant to David.

“Stop that,” she scowled at him. “If you overwhelm me with your revolting feelings, I might have to withdraw my approval.”

“Thank you, Stevie.” He reached out to hug her, stopping short at the look on her face. “High five?” The question earned him a grimace and a shake of her head. 

“More wine?” He tried and Stevie smiled and held out her glass.


End file.
